Josephine "Jojo" Barezza
This page belongs to Gojira1234 Background Josephine was a poor girl growing up in the streets of Venice. Her mother was forced to abandon her at a young age due to her being both poor, and the fact that she was dying of lung cancer. So Josephine had to fend for herself. She joined a traveling thespian group, who taught her to sing and act. This inspired her to become a young idol. However, at the young age of five, her powers kicked in. She could use her voice to battle. She realized this when she hit a high note, and her adoptive mother was knocked at least 10 feet away. One day, the troop finally caught a gig in New York City, and they were attacked by a cyclops. That was when Camp Olympus troops intervened, and took Josephine in. She now lives in the Erebos cabin. Appearance Josephine is a beautiful, curvaceous young woman, with long, silky white hair, and eyes the color of garnet. She often wears a dark, gothic purple dress, but casually wears tank tops and skinny jeans. Personality Josephine is a spunky, and kinda sassy teenage girl, who loves to sing and have fun. At heart, she's a dancer and a singer, who is a good actress. Abilities Josephine uses her voice coupled with the dark arts of her father, Erebos, to attack foes. She can easily break glass, make ears bleed, or immobilize foes with a high note. Low notes often cause tremors in the ground to make foes unstable. Using dark magic, she can attack with actual music notes made of dark magic. Using her acting skills, she's good at deceiving foes. When using hand-to-hand, she uses her graceful dancing skills to outmaneuver any foe with twirls, kicks and splits. Fatal Flaw Unknown. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Pizza (with extra cheese and little to no sauce.) * Color: Purple (It's so royal and pretty!) * Animal: Pugs! (they're so cute and round~!) * Song: Anything catchy! * Music Group: Anyone with catchy music! * Holiday: Hm... I guess any holiday where I can dance and sing the night away. * Season: Spring * Height (on men): My height (or shorter) * Weight (on men): I dunno. * Body Part (on men): The hair. (I like short hair so I can tousle and run my hands through it!) * Color of Eyes: Bright but unusual. * Color of Hair: Blonde~. * Color of Skin: Fair I guess. * Trait in the Opposite Sex: I like short guys Cuz they're so cute! * Thing About Herself: My voice. Least Favorites * Food: Asparagus (it smells like ass.) * Color: Anything too bright. * Animal: Zombies (yeah I count them as animals and they are a pain in the ass.) * Song: Anything boring. * Music Group: Anyone boring. * Holiday: Any holiday that's boring. * Season: Winter (it's cold.) * Height (on men): Too tall. * Weight (on men): Fat. * Body Part (on men): I dunno. * Color of Eyes: None. * Color of Hair: None. * Color of Skin: None. * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're an asshole misogynist. * Thing About Herself: Nothing. Trivia • Her measurements are B92(G)/W56/H84. • When she becomes an idol, she wants to go by the title of "Dark Bat Songstress". Gallery Category:Gojira1234 Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Character Page Category:Character Category:Children of Erebos